


Derbysieger

by quiekemaus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Seit Wochen herrscht Funkstille zwischen den Freunden Mats und Benedikt. Zwei Tage vor dem Ruhrpottderby will der Dortmunder eine Erklärung für Benedikts abweisendes Verhalten und macht sich auf den Weg zur Wohnung des Schalkers, um die langjähriges Freundschaft zu retten.





	Derbysieger

**Author's Note:**

> Leider, leider gehören die Personen nicht mir, woran sich wohl auch nie was ändern wird. Die Idee ist lediglich meiner verrückten Fantasie entsprungen und Geld verdiene ich hiermit natürlich auch keins.

Unbeirrt ging Mats auf das Haus in der gepflegten Düsseldorfer Wohngegend zu. Gerade als er die Klingel betätigen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und eine junge blonde Frau trat heraus, die ihn verwundert anblickte.  
„Hey Mats. Lange nicht gesehen. Willst du zu Benni?“, erkundigte sie sich freundlich.  
Der Angesprochene nickte und zog die Frau in eine kurze Umarmung.  
„Ja, genau. Hallo Lisa. Ist er da?“  
Lisa nickte.  
„Bin grad' auf dem Weg zum Einkaufen. Soll ich dich kurz oben reinlassen? Ich wär' mir nicht sicher, dass er dir öffnet.“, erklärte sie ihren Vorschlag seufzend.  
Mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln bedankte er sich für ihre Hilfsbereitschaft und fand sich wenige Augenblicke später in der Wohnung seines guten Freundes wieder.

Ohne zu zögern stürmte Mats in das Wohnzimmer des schicken Apartments und blieb vor Benedikt stehen, der es sich mit einer Zeitschrift auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
„Wir müssen reden!“, erklärte der Dortmunder mit wenigen Worten seinen seltsamen Auftritt.  
Entgeistert sah der Schalker von seiner Lektüre auf und blickte in das versteinerte Gesicht seines Gegenüber.  
„Was zum Teufel... wie bist du hier reingekommen?“, blaffte er ihn an.  
„Lisa war so freundlich. Im Gegensatz zu dir kennt sie mich nämlich noch.“  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Benedikt auf und stand plötzlich nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Mats entfernt.  
„Was willst du?“, zischte er ihm bedrohlich entgegen.  
Mats bemerkte die Falten, die sich auf der Stirn seines Freundes bildeten und ein Zeichen dafür waren, dass man sich besser in Sicherheit bringen sollte, wenn man nicht gerade Lust auf einen Streit hatte. Doch davon ließ er sich nicht beirren.  
„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte - du gehst mir seit Wochen... ach, was sag ich... seit Monaten grundlos aus dem Weg. Ich denke, da gibt es Klärungsbedarf.“  
„So, und da fällt dir zwei Tage vor dem Derby ein, dass du auf Schönwetter machen willst?“, entgegnete Benedikt spöttisch.

Mats gab einen tiefen Seufzer von sich. Es hatte befürchtet, dass es kein leichtes Gespräch werden würde, aber mit einer solchen Ablehnungshaltung seitens seines Nationalmannschaftskollegen hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Seit Jahren waren sie gut befreundet und hatte sich nicht nur zu den Länderspielen und den Bundesligapartien ihrer beiden Clubs gegeneinander getroffen, sondern auch in ihrer Freizeit die ein oder andere Stunde miteinander verbracht. Dass ihre Freundschaft in den letzten Monaten nahezu komplett eingeschlafen war, hatte Mats erst wahrgenommen, als ihn einige seiner Kollegen darauf ansprachen.  
„Man hat Benni und dich bei der Europameisterschaft fast gar nicht zusammen gesehen.“, war Moritz eines Abends rausgerutscht, als sie im Trainingslager in einer kleinen Runde zusammensaßen und den Sommer Revue passieren ließen.  
Zuerst hatte Mats das Thema als völligen Blödsinn abgetan, doch in der darauffolgenden Nacht war ihm der Gedanke nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Es stimmte, bei der Europameisterschaft hatten sie nur wenig Zeit miteinander verbracht. Mats selbst war bei der Presse sehr gefragt gewesen, sah man ihn doch als neuen Stern am Nationalmannschaftshimmel, während Benedikt ein frustrierendes Turnier auf der Ersatzbank durchlebte. Dass er sich dabei mehr an Per und Lars hielt, denen es bis auf wenige Ausnahmen ähnlich erging, war daher nicht weiter verwunderlich.  
Er fragte sich, wann er überhaupt das letzte Mal etwas mit Benedikt alleine unternommen hatte und musste sich eingestehen, dass selbst die gemeinsamen Telefonate schon lange nicht mehr stattgefunden hatten.  
Anfangs hatte er noch darauf gehofft, dass sich alles wieder bessern würde, wenn erst mal der Ligaalltag eingekehrt war, aber auch das war nicht geschehen.  
Und so sah Mats keine andere Lösung, als Benedikt einen Besuch abzustatten und dabei herauszufinden, wieso ihre einst so gute Freundschaft plötzlich keine mehr zu sein schien.

„Das hat doch nichts damit zu tun, dass in zwei Tagen das Derby stattfindet.“, wehrte der Dortmunder ab, verbesserte sich aber sofort selbst. „Naja, oder fast nichts. Ich wollte das schon klären, bevor wir uns am Samstag im Stadion sehen.“  
„Wer sagt, dass ich überhaupt mit einer Scheiß-Zecke wie dir reden will?“, fragte Benedikt seinen Kollegen herausfordernd.  
Diese für den jungen Schalker so untypische Aussage verschlug Mats beinahe die Sprache.  
„Die Vereinsrivalität hat bei uns doch noch nie eine Rolle gespielt.“  
„Zeiten ändern sich. Die anderen verstehen sowieso nicht, wie ich mich mit jemanden von den Lüdenscheidern abgeben kann. Wenn du also so freundlich wärst, mich einfach in Ruhe zu lassen.“

Benedikt machte Anstalten, das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen und Mats dabei mit einer eindeutigen Geste klar zu machen, dass er nicht länger erwünscht war.  
Für einige Augenblicke fühlte sich Mats wie erstarrt. Mit einer derartigen Abweisung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden besann er sich wieder auf sein eigentliches Vorhaben, die Freundschaft zu Benedikt retten zu wollen.  
„Was soll der Quatsch?“, hakte er nach und ließ sich zumindest äußerlich von Benedikts versuchtem Rauswurf nicht beeindrucken.  
„Ihr spielt am Mittwoch gegen Arsenal und trotzdem hast du gerade vor ein paar Tagen noch bei der Nationalmannschaft deine Freizeit mit Per verbracht. Wie passt das denn zu deinem komischen Konkurrenzdenken?“  
„Das ist doch was anderes.“, wiegelte der Blonde ab.  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Und bei der Europameisterschaft hingst du dauernd mit Lars zusammen, obwohl er dein Konkurrent auf der Rechtsverteidigerposition war. Man hat dich ohne deinen Anstandswauwau gar nicht zu fassen bekommen. Wo läuft da bei dir was falsch?“  
Inzwischen war der flehende Tonfall in Mats' Stimme einem verärgertem gewichen.

Benedikt, der scheinbar eingesehen hatte, dass Mats sich nicht so einfach abwimmeln ließ, drehte sich zu seinem Kollegen um und funkelte ihn mit erzürntem Blick an. Seine Stimme hatte an Schärfe noch weiter zugenommen, als er antwortete.  
„Ich wundere mich eher, dass du bei der EM überhaupt was mitbekommen hast. Du warst doch die meiste Zeit mit deiner ach so tollen Spielerfrau beschäftigt.“  
„Lass Cathy aus dem Spiel.“, fauchte der Dortmunder noch eine Spur lauter.  
„Wieso sollte ich? Euch gibt’s doch nur im Doppelpack. Ihr seid schließlich ein Team und erreicht alles gemeinsam. Dann darf ich sie auch erwähnen.“, gab Benedikt abfällig zurück.  
Die Wendung, die das Gespräch nun nahm, gefiel Mats überhaupt nicht.  
„Cathy wird nie Spielerfrau sein. Ich bin nicht mit ihr zusammen und war es auch noch nie.“, knallte er daher dem Älteren ohne zu überlegen vor den Kopf.  
Aus Benedikts Blick wich augenblicklich jede Gefühlsregung.  
„Aber...“  
„Mach mit der Information, was du willst. Ist jetzt eh egal.“, fügte Mats immer noch schnaubend hinzu.  
„Aber wieso...“, stammelte Benedikt, wurde jedoch erneut von seinem Gegenüber harsch unterbrochen.  
„Du bist doch sonst so schlau. Da wirst du dir ja wohl denken können, warum Fußballer sich Alibifreundinnen anschaffen. Schönen Tag noch, Herr Höwedes!“  
Mit diesen Worten drehte der Dortmunder sich abrupt um und stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Bevor er jedoch die Wohnungstür erreichte, stellte sich ihm Lisa in den Weg, die unbemerkt von den beiden jungen Männern die Wohnung wieder betreten und offenbar ihren Streit mitbekommen hatte, was bei der Lautstärke nicht weiter verwunderlich war.  
„Halt! Ihr klärt das jetzt. Ich guck mir das Schauspiel nicht länger an.“, stellte sie energisch klar. Ihre Stimme ließ dabei keinen Widerspruch zu.  
„Mitkommen!“  
Mit festen Griff umschloss die kleine Frau das Handgelenk des weitaus größeren Innenverteidigers, der sich wehrlos von ihr zurück ins Wohnzimmer ziehen ließ, wo Benedikt immer noch regungslos stand.

„So, und jetzt redet ihr beide endlich mal Klartext.“, forderte sie die beiden Fußballer auf und schaute erwartungsvoll von einem zum anderen.  
Als auch nach mehreren Sekunden immer noch keiner den Anfang gemacht und sich die zwei stattdessen nur mit dem selben undefinierbaren Blick, der gleichzeitig Unsicherheit und Wut ausstrahlten, durchbohrt hatten, ergriff Lisa an Benedikt gerichtet erneut das Wort.  
„Wenn du nichts sagst, tue ich es... Schatz.“

Benedikt hielt Mats' Blick nicht länger stand. Ruckartig wandte er sich von ihm ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. Dann begann er stockend zu reden.  
„Ich... ich... verdammt nochmal, ich kann das nicht länger. Seit Monaten versuche ich, diese verdammten Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen. Ich habe gehofft, dass es besser wird, wenn wir nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben. Aber mit jedem Tag, den wir uns nicht sehen oder hören, wird es nur noch schlimmer.“  
Mats, der unbemerkt dicht hinter Benedikt getreten war, ohne ihn jedoch zu berühren, hatte während des Monologs seines Freundes den Atem angehalten.  
„Welche... welche Gefühle?“, fragte er leise. Dabei kitzelte sein Atem an Benedikts Ohr, was diesen dazu brachte, die Augen zu schließen und den Kopf ein wenig nach hinten fallen zu lassen, sodass er Mats' Schulter berührte. Sanft schlang der Dortmunder die Arme um den Blonden.  
„Mats, ich bin schwul... und ich... ich hab mich in dich... ach, scheiße.“  
Mit jedem Wort schlug Mats' Herz schneller. Das Gespräch, das er ursprünglich nur gesucht hatte, um zu klären, wieso Benedikt ihm so offensichtlich aus dem Weg ging, nahm eine Wendung, mit der er in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht gerechnet hätte. Und diese Wendung ließ ihn alles andere als kalt. Trotzdem schaltete sich sein Gehirn wieder ein.  
„Ja, aber Lisa...“  
„Hey, ich bin raus aus der Nummer.“, vernahm er hinter sich die Stimme der jungen Frau.

Langsam drehte Benedikt sich zu Mats um und war erleichtert, dass dieser die zarte Umarmung nicht löste. Er versuchte, in den Augen des Dortmunders zu lesen, was er über sein unerwartetes Geständnis dachte und war überrascht, ein sanftes Lächeln im Gesicht des Innenverteidigers vorzufinden.  
„Sehr schlimm?“, fragte er dennoch unsicher nach.  
„Was?“, gab Mats kaum hörbar zurück und löste den Blick in keiner Sekunde von ihm.  
„Dass ich dich angelogen hab. Dass ich schwul bin und gar keine Freundin habe. Und dass du mir mehr bedeutest als irgendein Kumpel.“  
„Alles andere als schlimm.“, raunte Mats dem Schalker zu. Gleichzeitig intensivierte er die Umarmung noch ein bisschen mehr.  
Eine ganze Weile sahen die beiden Männer sich wortlos in die Augen, versuchten jede Gefühlsregung in sich aufzusaugen.

Schließlich war es Benedikt, der den Mund öffnete, um ein weiteres Mal das Wort zu ergreifen. Bevor er jedoch den ersten Ton sagen konnte, hatte Mats sich zu ihm nach vorne gebeugt und seine Lippen mit einem vorsichtigen Kuss verschlossen.  
Benedikt riss überrascht die Augen auf. Er bemerkte, wie sein Herz für ein paar Schläge aussetzte, kam diese Berührung doch völlig unerwartet. Dann aber entspannte er sich, schlang seine Arme um den Dortmunder und gab sich völlig der zärtlichen Liebkosung hin.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Erst als sich Lisa leise räusperte, ließen sie voneinander ab.  
„Ich störe ja nur ungern, aber werde ich hier noch gebraucht, oder bekommt ihr es jetzt selbst auf die Reihe?“, fragte sie vorsichtig nach und wurde von den beiden Fußballern erstaunt angesehen.  
„Ich glaub, wir haben es verstanden.“, stellte Mats klar.  
Benedikt schmiegte sich noch ein wenig enger an seinen Freund und schnurrte wohlig.  
„Dann kann ich ja jetzt zu meinem Mädelsabend aufbrechen. Bin sowieso schon spät dran.“  
„Alles klar. Ach, und... danke.“, nickte der Dortmunder der blonden Frau zum Abschied zu, die mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln den Raum verließ.  
Wenige Augenblicke später fiel die Wohnungstür ins Schloss.

„Und was ist nun mit uns?“, fragte Mats leise in die Stille des Raumes.  
Benedikt, der bis dahin an ihn geschmiegt die Augen geschlossen hatte, sah nun zu dem Dunkelhaarigen auf und lächelte ihn unsicher an.  
„Also ich würde gerne... also ich wäre gerne mit dir...“  
„Ich auch.“, unterbrach Mats ihn und gab ihm einen stürmischen Kuss. „Ich stehe nämlich ziemlich auf dich.“  
„Ich war ganz schön blöd.“, gab Benedikt zu. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so dämlich aufgeführt habe und dir aus dem Weg gegangen bin.“  
„Schon verziehen. Wir haben ja nochmal die Kurve bekommen. Aber was mich trotzdem gerade beschäftigt – in zwei Tagen ist das Derby. Muss ich dich da nicht eigentlich hassen? Schließlich sind wir Erzfeinde.“  
Das Grinsen, das sich auf Mats' Gesicht legte, ließ Benedikt wissen, dass die Frage nicht ernst gemeint war.  
„War das je ein Problem zwischen uns?“, stellte er die Gegenfrage und sah seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Außer dass ich dein hübsches königsblaues Trikot nicht bekomme, weil man beim Derby nicht tauscht.“  
„Dann tauschen wir eben hinterher im ganz kleinen Kreis.“, schlug Benedikt vor. „Schließlich sind wir beide schon jetzt Derbysieger.“


End file.
